We belong together
by G-styler
Summary: It's Baley. I don't know if this one will be in a romantic or friendship way. Please give it a try!;
1. Chapter 1

_"There she is. I'm wondering who she will be knocking up next."_

_"She is such a bitch."_

_"She isn't that pretty anyway."_

_"She is dumb."_

Brooke sighed. They thought that she wouldn't hear them, thought their words didn't hurt,but they were wrong. She'd heard it all and it hurt like hell that she was being considered as the brainless slut who wasn't interested in anything but boys and no one knew the real her.

A girl that didn't want anything but being loved.

A girl who wasn't only interested in sex and boys.

A girl who did care about what others thought about her.

From the outside it seemed like she had the perfect life. She was rich, beautiful and the most popular girl in school. Everyone loved her and every girl wanted to be friends with her.

At least it seemed that way.

And there were those who envied her. Those who were able to hurt her with the things they were saying. Words, she DID hear without them realizing it.

Deep inside she knew...she wasn't perfect at all.

Her parents were never home and the only person she has always trusted betrayed her.

She was alone. And it was her fault, because she gave up the one thing that would've loved her unconditionally...

She was empty.

But she was Brooke Davis. No one was ever supposed to know that her life wasn't perfect at all. No one was supposed to know how broken she really was. No one was supposed to know what huge mistake she has made two years ago.

Brooke walked to her locker and opened it. She took out her books and looked around, locking eyes with a certain couple. Two persons who were once able to hurt her so bad that she had to cry herself to sleep every night.

There they were. Looking into each others eyes like nothing had happened. Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton threw her head back, laughing at something Lucas had whispered into her ear.

It had sickened Brooke._Once_.

It'd hurt like hell. _Once_.

She was supposed to be the one cheating. She was supposed to be the one playing with the feelings of others.

What no one knew: She has never gone this far. Sure, she's slept with a lot of boys, but she only slept with those who hadn't girlfriends.

If there was one thing she would never do it would be cheating.

She wasn't that cruel. She wasn't that heartless. But no one knew. Because nobody knew anything about her. They only thought they knew her.

_`Screw them all´,_ Brooke thought and walked down the hall with her head held high, pretending everything was good.

She had that perfect fake smile plastered on her face.

_'Let the show begin'_

Haley stood by her locker and watched the beautiful brunette. She could see that famous Brooke Davis was fake.

She knew that this seemingly happy girl wasn't happy at all.

She didn't know Brooke Davis, hell she didn't even like her...or at least that is what she has told herself all along even though she knew she was lying to herself.

No one knew that Haley liked girls and she didn't want to change that. It wasn't like she was ashamed or something. To be honest. She didn't even know why she kept this to herself.

Maybe because she was an outsider?

She didn't belong to the popular crowd and to be honest...she never wanted to anyway. She was a girl who was rather interested in getting a decent education instead of hooking up with random boys or going to parties during school days just to come to school hung-over the next day.

She has never been one to like that.

She had no problems to be herself. To wear baggy jeans and strange looking hats.

It was her.

'God. I should stop looking at her. It's not like she'd pay any attention to you anyway. You are a nobody. Why would she even talk to you or look at you?'

Haley sighed and closed her locker before she followed Brooke to calculus class.

It was the first day of senior year and Haley couldn't wait for it to end as soon as possible. It is not like she didn't like school. In fact she loved it. But it was kind of hard when you had to spent all your lunches on your own and didn't have anybody to talk to. She would spent her free time in the library or the tutor-center,but other than that.

She was alone.

And to be honest: It sucked. There were times where she wished she'd somebody to talk to. She once had this person. Lucas Scott. He has been her best friend but he changed as soon as he joined the popular crowd. He didn't visit her anymore and they were barely talking. It was a shame and it hurt like hell, but Haley knew it wasn't her fault.

_'Maybe...one day he will wake up and see what a huge of a mistake he has made.'_

She had spent too many nights crying over a friendship that was supposed to last forever. She was tired of crying over it.

_'_Hello class. Summer is over and your senior year is about to start. For starters...I'd love to write a test with you just to look how far you are with your calculus skills.'

Everyone went balistic.

'This isn't fair. You can't write a math test on the first day of school. We aren't even prepared', Rachel Gattina hissed.

'Well, Miss Gattina. As you can see I can write a test with you and I will. We aren't in kindergarten anymore and I'm sure everyone of you wants to reach something in life. And this test will only be about the things you've had last year. It is just a check-up to see what you were able to keep. This test will only be 10 % of your grade and there will be enough opportunities where you can improve. Don't worry.'

The whole class growned,expect of Haley and Brooke.

Haleys POV:

I look. She is sitting beside me and her look is unreadable. I know that she had some kind of problems in math last year,but it is strange that she doesn't seem to be upset about this test at all.

It is like she doesn't care about what is going on. It seems like she care about anything.

What is wrong with her? Now, as she is sitting next to me I have the chance to look her over. She is beautiful. She is wearing a cute pink dress and has her hair up in a ponytail. She looks flawless.

Her eyes though...They don't have this sparcles like they used to have. Her beautiful green eyes seem dull and empty.

She looks tired as well. As if she hadn't slept for days.

She-

'Miss James.'

'Huh?'

I look up and see my math teacher who is standing in front of me now.

'Please take out your pencil. I'm expecting just the best from you.'

I nodd my head and watch as the teacher reaches Brooke who doesn't even bother to look at her. It seems like she isn't really there. She seems so out of it.

'Miss Davis. We all know that you've never been the best in my class so it would be great if you'd pay more attention instead of thinking about the next party you'll be attending.'

Everybody is laughing at this.

I watch Brooke as she rolls her eyes.

_' Wow. I can't believe this.'_

_' She was even better than Haley James.'_

_' I'm sure she cheated.'_

_' Nah. She slept with the teacher.I'm sure.'_

_' Dude. The teacher is female.'_

_' So what? It's Brooke Davis we are talking about.'_

I sigh. Those people aren't really good at talking behind my back. Why do they have to be so obvious? Do they really believe that I can't hear what they are saying?

Of course I don't expect others to believe that I am able to write A's as well, especially not in math. Well...I never really tried, since I've never cared about school before...

Math is rather easy I believe.

Maybe I'm doing this to prove them wrong, show them that I'm not some brainless slut,but hey.

I'm Brooke Davis. I'm supposed to be the star cheerleader, not a girl who is enjoying school...

Maybe I just lost the passion for parties or hooking up with other boys after everything that has happened.

Or maybe it is the fact that soon, I won't be alone anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback...**_

_"Ms. Davis?"_

_Brooke looked up from her book and smiled._

_"Hey Darla. What's up?"_

_"There is someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."_

_Brooke took the phone with an confused look on her face. Who'd call her on a sunday morning?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello. Am I speaking with Brooke Davis?"_

_"Yes. It's her. What can I do for you?"_

_"It's about your son..."_

_"My..."_

_"His adoptive parents died in a car-crash yesterday..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Is there a chance that you'd get him? Otherwise he'll be sent to the forster-care system."_

_"..."_

_She'd been so young when she got pregnant with him. God, she was only 14 years old. How was she supposed to care for a child when she was still one herself? Her parents told her right away that they wouldn't support this and told her to either get an abortion or give it up for adoption. She chose the latter even though it hurt like he!. Yeah, she was still young and yeah, she knew that she wouldn't be able to care for a child, but that didn't mean that it was easy to give him up._

_The day her son Andrew Liam Davis was born was one of the worst days of her life. It wasn't supposed to be like that. The birth of your child was supposed to be the best moment of your life...but she knew that she'd never see him grow up. She'd never have that with him and coming to this realization hurt._

_She'd broken down in tears when the nurse took him away from her. She knew that he'd have a better life somewhere else._

_She knew she was too young for that._

_She missed him every day though. Luckily she got to know the parents who adopted her son and they would always sent her pictures of him. Brooke was so grateful for this. At least she got to see her son through pictures and videos. At least she knew that he had a good life with caring parents and great siblings._

_The day she got that phone call changed her life. The situation wasn't any better than how it was when she was 14. She was seventeen now, senior-year in high-school. She lived on her own, because her parents decided to move to California. They allowed her to stay and finish school in Tree-Hill, even supported her financially. She didn't have to worry about that. It was just...she was so scared. She was a girl who loved parties, boys and sex. Her whole life revolved around that._

_She couldn't be a mother._

_Yeah, there were so many times where she was laying in her bed and thinking about how her life would have been if she'd kept her son. And she missed him every day. In some kind of way she did want him back. There were many days where she longed for him. She even started to write letters to him at some point, especially on days where she felt even worse for ever giving him up. _

_There WERE days where she regretted her decision._

_And now..._

_"?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you going to take him in? He is your son."_

_"Yeah...I'm going to get him."_

_**End of flashback...**_

"Hey ."

Brooke looked up from her book and smiled at her best friend, who took a seat beside her.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"I was with Lucas...well..."

"Ok...too much information already. Let's drop it. Are you exited about the game tonight?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Stop this Brooke."

"Stop what?"

"I know you are scared. I mean..."

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me?"

"Brooke...he is what? Two years old? He is still too young to realize what is happening around him. Of course it will be difficult at first since you are like a stranger to him, but it's going to be fine. Believe me."

Brooke smiled at her best friend. She has always been the only person who was able to cheer her up. She never understood why she was such a bitch to others...to those who weren't popular. Persons like...

"God look at her hat. How can she wear things like that? She is seventeen, not seventy."

"Peyton. Stop this. Let her wear what she wants. It's her decision." Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend. She loved her to pieces, but hated the fact that she was so shallow. The sad thing was that everyone thought that Brooke was just like her.

Bitchy and shallow.

If they only knew...

"Haley James is a very nice girl."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

Brooke smiled and turned around when her teacher came in.

_**Haley's POV**_

When I walked into class a few minutes ago I could see her right away. She was sitting in the front row. God, she looked beautiful. She wore a black summer dress and her long, brown curls lay loosly on her shoulders.

_'Haley. Pull yourself together.'_

I could see Peyton who was shooting daggers at me. God, what did I ever do to that girl? I just shook my head and went to sit a few rows behind Brooke.

I loved classes I had with Brooke even if we were barely talking to each other. God, who am I kidding? We never talked. Why'd she do that? I'm not popular. I'm a tutor-girl.

Now, 10 minutes later I'm standing near my locker and look around.

I can see Lucas talking to Theresa. I still miss him. I still miss the godly long hours we'd spent on the roof of his mothers cafe playing mini-golf. I still miss the long conversations we used to have.

I miss him.

It sucks to be all alone...

**After school...**

"Brooke. Are you sure you want to do this alone? I could come with you."

"No thanks Peyton. I'm going to be just fine. I need to do this alone."

"I know you are scared Brooke but...are you kinda happy to get him?"

Brooke smiled.

"I dunno why but...I'm estatic in some kind of way."

Peyton laughed and squeezed her friends shoulder. She had no doubt that Brooke would be a good mother.

"Uhm...I'm going to call you as soon as I'm home again, ok?"

Peyton nodded and headed towards her car.

Brooke sighed and looked at her watch.

_'Now or never...'_

_Hello there guys. Thank you soooo much for your reviews. I never expected THAT many. Please tell me what you think about this one. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one. It will be longer and there's going to be alot Baley and scenes of Brooke and her son. PLEEEASE REVIEW! Oh and yeah...this is going to be a romance. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys,**_

_**here is chapter three. I really hope you like it. Please read and review! :)**_

* * *

><p>There he was. He looked absolutely adorable. Brooke smiled. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to do. She was nervous. She's never felt this way before.<p>

She knew that this was the right thing. Yeah, she was still so young, but she believed that she could do this now. She has wanted him for so long and regretted the decision of giving him up everyday.

That is what she wanted.

That is what she needed.

Him.

Her little boy.

"Ms Davis?"

Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Hi", Brooke replied shyly and looked at the older woman who had a small toddler in her arms. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Those big, beautiful hazel eyes that were gazing at her with curiousity.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Brooke swallowed. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and cuddle him...

She nodded and held her arms out. The little boy smiled shyly and held his arms out as well.

Brookes heart melted on the spot. He was just so cute.

"Come here baby", Brooke whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

The little boy put his head onto her shoulder as soon as she had him and Brooke hugged him close to her.

"Thank you" Brooke whispered and the older woman nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure this little boy will have a great life. You will be a great mom. I know it."

Brooke grinned at that and looked at her little boy who was now playing with her necklace.

"What's his name?" Brooke looked up at the woman.

"Logan."

Brooke smiled.

"Logan? That's your name,huh?" The little boy looked at her and smiled.

"Yup. Logan my name."

The woman smiled.

"All we need to do is some paperwork. Then you are allowed to take him home."

Brooke nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey tutor-nerd."<p>

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew this voice. Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer. Cheerleader and a total bitch.

"Yeah?" Haley turned around and looked at the blonde curley-haired girl, who was holding a bunch of papers in her hand.

"I wanted to ask you if you could bring Brooke her homework? She left school early today. I'd have given her the homework myself, but I need to go somewhere this afternoon,so..."

"Why me? I mean..."

"Please? I know you are a girl who likes to help other people. So would you do me the favor?"

Haley sighed and nodded.

Peyton squealed and handed her Brookes homework.

"Thanks tutor-girl."

Haley sighed.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home buddy."<p>

Brooke opened the door to her apartment and put the diaper-bag down before taking her son to his new room. She had spent hours buying the right things and Mouth helped setting up the furniture and helped with painting the walls. It was a typical boys room. Blue walls, alot of cars and toys and a big-boys bed. She also had a crib there, because she wasn't too sure if she'd let him sleep in his big-boy bed already.

"Do you like it honey?" The little boy grinned at her and pointed to a giant teddy-bear sitting next to his bed.

"That's a teddy-bear", Brooke cooed and kissed the little boys cheek lovingly. He giggled.

"Ah Teddy-Bear?", he asked.

Brooke nodded and kissed him again, before putting him down. The little boy immediately ran to one of the boxes that were filled with all kinds of toys. Brooke smiled. It was amazing to love someone so much, after just meeting him.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

><p>Why am I so nervous again?<p>

Ah, yeah. I'm standing in front of Brooke Davis' apartment door. I've never been here before and to be honest? I never thought I'd ever be, but well...here I am now. My hands are shaking and I can feel my lips trembling.

_Gosh Haley-Bob, put yourself together._

I slowly raise my arm and knock at her door.

Now or never.

* * *

><p>"Come on honey. Let's see who's there, shall we?"<p>

The little boy nodded and Brooke picked him up, before she headed towards her door. She opened it and was more than suprised at who was standing there.

"Haley?"

"Wow,you remember my name?" Haley laughed nervously. Did she seriously just asked her that?

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Brooke was more than confused.

"Well...uhm...uh..."

"Would you like to come in?" Haley looked up and thought for a moment.

_She's kinda cute...WHAT? Brooke, stop thinking that way._

"Sure, why not?" Haley smiled uneasily and stared at the little boy in Brookes arms, who was looking at her with curiousity.

"Sit down please. Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm,yeah...water would be fine."

Brooke nodded and placed her son into his high-chair before she headed to the cupboard. She poured water into the glass and handed it to Haley.

"Thanks."

Brooke smiled.

"No problem Haley."

_Gosh, her smile._

"So...why are you here?"

Haley, who has been focusing her attention to the little boy jumped up and looked at the beautiful brunette who was sitting opposite of her.

"Oh uhm...I wanted to give you your homework. Peyton asked me to do it."

"Ah, too lazy to bring it to me herself,huh?"

"No, she told me she needed to go somewhere."

"Sure...sorry for the way she is treating you all the time. I know she can be a total bitch."

"Nah", Haley waved her off. "It's not your fault. I can deal with it. I'm kinda used to it."

Brooke studied the girl in front of her. She didn't know why, but she had that strange feeling of warmth running through her body everytime she looked at the shy girl. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, hell she wasn't even supposed to like her. But she did. There was no denying it. She really really liked that girl.

"Hey. You are a good person Haley and don't you ever think differently."

Haley looked up and smiled.

_Gosh, she is so nice. And so beautiful...HALEY. STOP THIS DAMMIT_

"May I ask you something?"

Brooke looked at her and nodded.

"Sure."

Haley, once again, looked at the little boy who was sitting in his high-chair.

"The little boy over there...is he yours?"

Brooke swallowed and looked down. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him. She loved him more than anything. He was her life now. She was just afraid that, as soon as the others found out, that they would start stereotyping her more than they already did.

"Please, don't tell anyone, ok? PLEASE!"

Haley smiled and nodded. "I won't. I promise."

Brooke smiled at her and stood up. She went to the high-chair and picked her son up. She kissed his cheek and returned to Haley, who was smiling at her.

_She is a wonderful mother._

"His name is Logan."

Haley had a huge smile on her face.

"Gosh Brooke. He is absolutely adorable."

The little boy giggled and started playing with his mommys long, brown hair.

Brooke grinned back at Haley and once again placed a big kiss on the boys cheek.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Haleys eyes widened.

"Uhm...uhm...I dunno, I've never held a baby before."

"He isn't exactly a baby anymore. He's two. Come on"

Haley nodded and held her arms out nervously. Brooke handed the boy over to her. The little boy giggled and started to play with Haleys hair.

"You very pwetty." The little boy said.

Both Brooke and Haley laughed.

"Well, thank you buddy. My name is Haley."

"Haley?"

Haley nodded and looked at Brooke who was watching them interact.

"You both look so cute together. Let me get my camera." Brooke rushed into her bedroom and returned with her digital-camera.

"Smile."

Haley and Logan smiled into the camera.

"Ok, now I wanna take a picture of mommy and baby."

Brooke nodded and took her son into her arms, who cuddled her immediately. Haley took a picture of both mother and child and felt her heart melting on the spot.

"Awww."

Haley laughed. It kinda felt strange how comfortable she was feeling here. At first she thought she might not survive the visit, because she was so scared, because she thought Brooke would insult her, because she was in love-"

_NO. I'm NOT in love with her._

_Yes you are._

_No I'm not._

_You know you are Haley. Stop denying it._

"Sooo...I heard you excelled the math test. Congratulations."

Brooke smiled.

"Thank you. Suprising, right?"

"Well..."

"Nah, it's ok. I think you aren't the only person who's suprised. Well, I have to say I never really cared about school."

"Why Brooke? You are reducing yourself, you know that?"

Brooke sighed.

"It's...I used to be a party girl, who loved to be surounded by many people, who loved to get all the attention...that is all I ever did cared about."

Brooke looked at her son.

"But now...now that I have him things are going to change. I want to give him the best life possible and if that means I have to do better in school and don't go to parties anymore...well not that often..."

Haley giggled.

"...than I'm more than willing to do that. He deserves this."

It felt strange for Brooke to open herself up to Haley. She barely new her, but in some kind of way...it felt right.

"Yeah. He really does. And I'm sorry I was stereotyping you all the time. I never wanted to...I"

"Hey..." Brooke reached out and took Haleys hand in hers.

Haleys heart stopped at her gentle touch.

"I wasn't better either. I completely ignored you, because I thought it was ´uncool´ to hang out with you."

Haley looked at their hands and smiled.

"It's ok", she whispered and laid her hand above Brookes.

Both looked into each others eyes.


End file.
